Interval of Freezed Time
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: I call first LaikaEnzan, shonen ai. They say time heals all wounds. But sometimes you need to be reminded that it does only if you let it. I really can't think of a better summery the that.


Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Title: Interval of Freezed Time

Author: Summing up the Stars

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama

Warnings: shonen ai,

Pairing: Laika/Enzan

Progress: One-shot

A/N- First time writing Laika. ; I tried really hard to keep him in character. (The efforts there-honest!) XD

* * *

Laika sighed and shook his head at Netto, who was currently passed out on his keyboard, but couldn't really blame him. The last thing you really want to do after a hard battle with Neo WWW is reports. 

Laika mused on this as he put on his usual long coat, and slipped out of the room, leaving Searchman plugged in with Rockman undergoing recovery, and heading down the hall towards Kifune's office to turn in his report. He paused as he heard typing, with curiousity he hoped was never exposed, he stopped and looked into the office.

Enzan had a bad habit of wanting to be alone to work, and that night was no diffrent. Enzan was busy typing and Blues appeared to be in the middle of his recovery/rest program.

Laika leaned on the door frame, watching as Enzan tiredly ran a hand through his hair, deep shadows beneath his eyes.

"You don't sleep enough."

Enzan looked up startled. "Laika?"

Laika frowned at that and pushed himself from the wall to cross the room, stopping in front of the desk Enzan was working at. "It's not like you to be startled so easily,"

Enzan doesn't reply, but Laika continues on anyway, eyes flickering towards his computer screen,"Just as it's not like you to be so slow in finishing your report."

Enzan's eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't like what you're implying, no need to worry, I won't be a liability on a mission."

"If you continue to let yourself become sleep deprived, you run the risk of you or Blues becoming seriously injured. If you cared about Blues at all, you wouldn't continually force him to pick up your slack., he wont be able to do it forever." Laika retorted.

Enzan's face hardened like porcelain, and the intensity of his glare made his eyes almost seem to glow,as he stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the desk, leaning forward on it towards Laika. Laika actually took a step back from the angry youth.

"Don't _EVER_ imply I don't care about Blues' well being."

Laika returned the glare, "It didn't seem that way when you slotted in that dark chip."

In that instant Laika knew he had gone to far.

Enzan's face went even paler then it usually was, and his eyes lost their brightness, and gained that lost, sorrowful look they always had during the 'Dark Soul Blues' time. His arms shook as they tried to keep him upright as he was leaning heavily on them.The tremor continuing through his entire body forcing him to his knees. Shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself, as the memories and nightmares, all the things he had tried to avoid by staying awake, assulted him full force.

Laika watched helplessly as the shattered teen seemed to withdraw even farther into himself, and cursed himself inwardly to have caused it.

Kneeling next to the trembling youth, and reaching out to touch him, Laika was alarmed to find Enzan icy to the touch. Pulling Enzan to his chest, he wrapped his coat around the both of them, and then started to talk softly, trying to break through the torment in Enzan's mind, and return him to at least semi-lucidity.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Enzan's eyes began to clear.

Laika let Enzan go when he pulled away.

Enzan looked confused and opened his mouth to say something when Laika cut him off.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Enzan looked even more confused now.

"I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't my intent to cause you pain." Laika said, voice tinted with remorse.

Enzan's eyes clouded and he stood up putting more distance between him and Laika. "Nonsense. You never say things you don't mean. And" Enzan cut Laika off as he tried to protest, " I deserved it."

Now Laika was the one to stand, he stalked over to were Enzan was, forcing him to back up. As Enzan's back hit the window, Laika practically hissed his message at him, "You did what you had to do. Blues forgives you. I know it, Netto knows it, Searchman and Rockman know it. Deep down, you know it as well. Now all you have to do is accept it. "

Enzan looked like he was going to argue before he was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to let you fall," Laika said softly, and trailed the back of his hand gently down the side of Enzan's face, "and as you pointed out, I don't say things I don't mean."

Enzan closed his eyes and sighed, weary. "It's not that easy."

Laika reached down and grasped Enzan's hand lightly, bringing it up and kissing it just under the knuckles, "Perhaps, but now, you're not alone."

Enzan shifted his gaze, settling on his PET. Inside, he knew, Blues was resting. "I'm not sure if I'm _can _accept it."

"One day at a time then,"Laika replied, wrapping his arms around Enzan's waist, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

End

* * *

A/N- 

My God was that hard to write. I never imagined that Laika would be so difficult. XP I hope you all at least sorta enjoyed my first Laika/Enzan.

Please Review!

Constructive Criticism accepted.

Any Flames will be used to heat boiling water for tea with. XD


End file.
